This invention relates to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to means for holding the swivel bracket of a marine propulsion device mounting assembly in the raised position.
A typical outboard motor includes a mounting assembly having a transom bracket adapted to be mounted on the transom of a boat, and a swivel bracket mounted on the transom bracket for pivotal movement, between an operating position and a raised position, relative to the transom bracket about a generally horizontal tilt axis. Many means are known for releaseably holding the swivel bracket in the raised position Such means sometimes have complicated constructions and/or are difficult to operate.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 4,676,757 Ruge et al. June 30, 1987 4,099,479 Arimitsu June 11, 1978 3,371,893 C. E. Blanchard, Jr. March 5, 1968 3,016,869 G. R. Anderson et al. January 16, 1962 4,419,083 Taguchi December 6, 1983 4,637,800 Slattery January 20, 1987 ______________________________________